


50 Shades of Weird, or Good Taste Takes a Holiday

by Deifire



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Commissions, Erotica, Future Fic, Ineffectively Filed Serial Numbers, M/M, Spanking, The Author Regrets Everything, potential consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: When college student and part-time paranormal investigator Marshall Tyler interviews the man known only as Mr. X, heir to the planet's largest technology empire, he finds himself instantly drawn to the enigmatic billionaire with the prematurely grey hair and tattooed hands. By the end of their meeting, he's not sure what he wants more: X's secrets, or the man himself...





	50 Shades of Weird, or Good Taste Takes a Holiday

_When college student and part-time paranormal investigator Marshall Tyler interviews the man known only as Mr. X, heir to the planet's largest technology empire, he finds himself instantly drawn to the enigmatic billionaire with the prematurely grey hair and tattooed hands. By the end of their meeting, he's not sure what he wants more: X's secrets, or the man himself._

_X knows letting the young investigator into his life is dangerous. Marshall threatens to expose every secret—both otherworldly and erotic—X needs to protect. Still, he finds himself driven by an overwhelming need to see Marshall again. To see him, to possess him, and to control him._

_As X submits to his darkest desires, Marshall submits to_ him. _The two begin a passionate affair that soon threatens the very nature of reality itself…_

***

"Oh my god!" Janet threw down the manuscript, thoroughly scandalized. "At least do a better job of disguising the names. What if Marshall sees this?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," said Sara Sue, only pulling off a reasonable innocent face because half of it was, as usual, hidden by her hair. "It's a very common first name."

"Right. And paranormal investigator is a very common profession. I'm sure it's all just a coincidence." Unable to stop herself, Janet picked the thing back up, flipped to a random page, and read:

> _It's for the mission, I tell myself, as he takes me over his knee. His upper body strength is impressive, almost parabelievable._
> 
> _This isn't happening._
> 
> _"I'm going to punish you," X says, his voice a seductive growl, "and then I'm going to use you. And then we're going to discuss the future consequences of you messing with my stuff without permission ever again."_
> 
> _I try not to squirm as he runs one of those strangely marked hands over my naked backside._
> 
> _And then he lifts it and brings back it down on my exposed flesh. Hard._
> 
> _I gasp._
> 
> _Holy corn._

"Sara Sue!" Janet threw the pages aside again. Good taste had definitely taken a holiday.

"What?" Sara Sue's faux-innocent expression didn't change. "It's harmless fiction. Besides, I didn't write it. I'm just illustrating it. See?"

Against her better judgment, Janet looked. The first illustration was a photorealistic drawing of a man who looked suspiciously like, but who was definitely not, her ex-boyfriend, locked in a passionate embrace with another man who was definitely not his long-time nemesis.

The next was a sketch showing the same two characters, this time in a different pose. Leather wrist cuffs and a riding crop were involved.

Janet closed her eyes. She needed a stiff drink and some way to permanently erase the last few minutes from her memory. She reached for her long-neglected wine glass on Sara Sue's table, noticed the paintbrush now sticking out of it, and pushed it aside again.

"It's a commission," Sara Sue explained. "Money's been tight since the gallery fire, and I'm a little behind on rent."

"But who—?"

"I don't know. It just showed up in my inbox one day. The author's anonymous. The money comes from a place called Unreality, Inc." She shrugged. "I didn't really figure it mattered, as long as the checks clear."

If Sara Sue needed money, her talents gave her better ways of making it. Janet tried and failed to avoid looking at the illustrations again. Her friend had done an uncanny job of capturing Marshall's expression in a moment of pure bliss. 

Janet's eyes narrowed. "You weren't planning on signing any of these, were you?"

"Of course not!" said Sara Sue. "Don't be silly."

The split second of hesitation was so slight Janet almost missed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic from the Eerie, Indiana comm.
> 
> Author's knowledge of the 50 Shades trilogy is limited to osmosis and may not be strictly accurate.


End file.
